Unexpected Rendezvous
by Yoriko Yorin
Summary: From SnK Before the Fall-verse./ "Langit malam ini cerah bukan, Charle? Mereka seolah mengerti suasana hatiku yang sedang tidak begitu baik."/ Kening Charle berkerut sedikit, mencoba memahami kalimat Kyklo. Namun, sepertinya ia tahu penyebab sang suami demikian—pertemuan tak terduganya dengan Angel hari ini./ M untuk tema dewasa, full warning inside.


**A/N: **KykloCharle ketiga saya, fandom ini perlu tau betapa manisnya mereka :'D, fic ini bisa merupakan lanjutan dari fic "B O N D" saya, namun bisa juga merupakan cerita terpisah. Pokoknya KykloCharle _need mooooore love_~

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin Before the Fall (original works) by Isayama Hajime, novelization by Suzukae Ryou, manga by Shiki Satoshi.

**Warning: **Canon-setting, spoiler, modified canon, headcanon, author sok tahu, mungkin sulit dimengerti bagi yang tidak mengikuti cerita _spin off_ SnK—Before the Fall sampai RAW chapter 15, OOC Kyklo dan karakterisasi Angel yang bisa saja keliru. Rate M untuk tema dewasa (author menyisipkan nilai-nilai pernikahan, _young marriage_,_ adult content__ etc_.)

Untuk seme-ku sekaligus _fangirling-partner__-_ku: **the flying sparks**, dan siapapun yang mencintai Kyklo-Charle . Selamat membaca oneshot panjang ini T^T9

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Rendezvous<strong>

_~mesk__i__ aku bertemu yang lain, aku tetap memilih dirimu~_

**_._**

_**.**_

_**fanfiction by Yoriko**_

* * *

><p>Charle masih ingat betul ketika ia melepas kepergian Kyklo untuk menyusup pergi ke luar dinding. Ia pun masih ingat ketika akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan pemuda itu. Meski, sekaligus ia harus berjumpa lagi dengan mantan calon suaminya—Cardina Baumeister. Sudah enam bulan semenjak Kyklo memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan pelatihan militer atas arahan Carlo. Hari-hari gadis itu menjadi sedikit berubah mengingat Kyklo lebih sering menginap di barak pelatihan—alih-alih kamar sewaan mereka. Pemuda itu biasanya akan pulang ketika akhir pekan, dimana para kadet diizinkan untuk tidak menginap di barak.<p>

Gadis itu sedang membawa barang belanjaannya ketika di persimpangan jalan, manik biru langitnya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut ikal panjang.

"Charle!"

Si gadis sudah akan berjalan memutar balik, jika pemuda itu tidak keburu melihatnya. Bukan karena ia membenci Cardina, ia ingin sedikit menjaga jarak darinya (Charle hanya merasa harus demikian), meski sudah paham bagaimana Cardina juga dulu menolak pertunangan itu dan kemudian mereka mulai berteman.

Pemuda yang berusia dua tahun di atasnya itu berjalan menghampiri.

"Kau belanja banyak sekali, Charle," katanya, "ah! Aku ingat ini hari Sabtu, Kyklo akan pulang dan kau bermaksud membuatkan sesuatu untuknya, 'kan?"

Mengangguk pelan dan dengan mata berbinar, gadis itu menjawab, "Iya, dia akan pulang hari ini."

Gadis itu kemudian menyadari satu hal. "Aku pun baru sadar bahwa kau tidak mengikuti pelatihan minggu ini, Cardina."

"Oh, itu. Aku memang izin untuk tidak mengikuti pelatihan minggu ini. Ayah memintaku untuk mengurus sesuatu, jadi yah…."

"Begitu rupanya. Baiklah, aku duluan, ya," ucap Charle sebelum permisi.

Pemuda berambut ikal itu pun mengangguk pelan. "Silakan, kau perlu cepat-cepat mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk menyambut Kyklo pulang. Sepertimu, aku juga tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kekasihku nanti. Minggu ini aku sibuk, jadi tidak sempat menemuinya."

Eh? Wajah memerah karena mendengar kalimat kedua Cardina, sekaligus terkejut mendengar kalimat setelahnya, Charle Inocencio serta-merta tidak jadi melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kau? Memiliki kekasih? Aku baru tahu."

Si pemuda tertawa. "Sepertimu, aku juga sudah memiliki kekasih. Itu salah satu alasanku mengapa dulu aku menentang perjodohan kita, haha…."

Charle tertegun, bingung antara perlu menjelaskan bahwa antara dirinya dan Kyklo bukanlah kekasih, atau tetap membiarkan Cardina berpikir demikian, karena sebenarnya ia tak keberatan jika memang begitu.

Tapi, di saat gadis itu akan memilih opsi pertama. Si pemuda Baumeister telah terlebih dulu berlalu dari pandangannya.

* * *

><p>Pengunjung restoran sedang tidak begitu ramai ketika manik biru langit Charle mendapati sosok yang sudah ia rindukan—<p>

"Hai, Charle."

—yaitu, seorang pemilik senyum manis yang mampu menawan hatinya.

.

.

Kedua manusia itu, baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam mereka satu jam lalu. Charle masih ingat betul betapa Kyklo sangat lahap menyantap sup jagung dan ayam panggang buatannya tadi, ia pun bahagia.

Gadis itu akhirnya diperbolehkan untuk naik ke atas, setelah merampungkan pekerjaannya—mencuci piring, membantu membereskan restoran, dan sebagainya. Ibu bertubuh gempal yang menjadi 'bos' Charle selama enam bulan ini, memberinya beberapa kudapan kecil untuk disantap bersama Kyklo di kamar.

Kali ini, tirai yang semula memisahkan kedua ranjang apabila malam hari telah tiba—tidak terlihat terpasang seperti biasanya. Kyklo dan Charle duduk di pinggiran ranjang mereka masing-masing sembari bertukar cerita.

"Kau tahu? Sebentar lagi, kami diharuskan memilih masuk cabang militer yang mana," ucap si pemuda dengan antusias.

Si gadis terlihat sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya. Nampaknya, ia sudah tahu cabang militer mana yang diminati rekannya ini.

"Tentu saja aku akan memilih Survey Corps!"

Dan dugaan Charle tepat sasaran. Ia sepertinya menjadi orang yang paling paham akan determinasi Kyklo. serta keinginannya untuk menjelajah bagian luar dinding melawan para titan. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa gadis itu katakan selain...

"Apapun cabang militer yang kaupilih, aku mendukungmu."

Kyklo nampak senang mendengarnya. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku senang kau mendukungku, Charle."

* * *

><p>Manik cokelat madu Kyklo berbinar cerah saat tangannya menerima <em>vest<em> luaran khas prajurit berlambangkan sayap kebebasan. Jemarinya mengusap logo berlambang sayap itu—logo yang menggambarkan betapa umat manusia menginginkan kebebasan dan Survey Corps-lah sebagai garda depan dari keinginan tersebut. Kyklo, walau sedikit ia ingin menyumbangkan kontribusinya demi kebebasan umat manusia. Mulai besok, ia sudah resmi meninggalkan barak pelatihan dan bergabung dengan markas Survey Corps.

Tangan seseorang kemudian menepuk pundak pemuda itu, mengalihkan atensi Kyklo dari logo sayap kebebasan menuju manik biru laut di depannya.

"Hei, kita akan satu markas, Kyklo!"

Mata memicing, Kyklo masih saja bersikap sedikit tidak suka padanya—entah karena apa, ia pun tidak mengerti—meskipun, pemuda yang dua tahun di atasnya itu tidak berbuat apapun yang dapat membahayakannya maupun Charle.

"Tak kusangka orang sepertimu akan tertarik bergabung dengan Survey Corps, kupikir kau akan bergabung dengan Military Police, dan berdiam dengan aman di dalam dinding Sina."

"Hahaha..." pemuda berambut pirang ikal itu tertawa, "aku juga penasaran dengan wilayah di luar dinding dan ingin berkontribusi nyata demi kebebasan umat manusia, sepertimu. Mulai sekarang kita adalah _partner_, oke?"

"Huh? Oke, baiklah," ucap Kyklo sambil mengerutkan kening.

Melihat ekspresi demikian, Cardina lalu merangkul pundak pemuda itu. "Berhentilah bersikap defensif terhadapku, Kyklo. Aku 'kan dulu sudah bilang, aku tidak pernah setuju ayah menjodohkanku dengan Charle. Aku sudah punya kekasih."

Manik cokelat madu itu menatap intens pemuda di sebelahnya seolah mengatakan _'apa maksudmu sebenarnya?'_

Mata biru laut Cardina mengerling kepadanya, seolah dapat membaca bahasa mata Kyklo—ia lalu menjawab, "Kau ini benar-benar tidak peka, ya?—"

"—kau harus mengambil inisiatif duluan, pada Charle. Paham maksudku?"

Meskipun awalnya terlihat berpikir, pada akhirnya pemuda berambut gelap itu mengangguk juga.

Obrolan mereka segera terhenti ketika kapten Carlo mendatangi keduanya. Lelaki itu nampak bangga melihat Kyklo mendapatkan _vest_ Survey Corps. Tak heran, selama enam bulan ini lelaki itulah yang bertindak sebagai walinya—termasuk yang berperan vital dalam menyarankan Kyklo untuk mengikuti pelatihan militer. Ia bangga karena dalam waktu dekat Kyklo akan menjadi prajurit di bawah komandonya.

.

.

Terdengar ketukan pintu perlahan, ketika gadis berhelai pirang panjang menoleh ke arah pintu kamar sewa mereka. Dilihatnya sosok pemuda bertubuh tegap dan senyum yang sangat dikenalnya, serta satu hal lagi yang terlihat berbeda di mata biru langit gadis itu: logo sayap kebebasan di saku dada _vest_ si pemuda.

Kyklo—yang kedua tangannya berada di balik punggung—maju perlahan, sementara Charle pun demikian, ia bahkan setengah berlari dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Aku benar-benar seorang prajurit Survey Corps sekarang, Charle."

Tersenyum, gadis itu terlihat ikut berbahagia. "Selamat Kyklo, aku bangga padamu. Bagaimana kalau kita adakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakannya?"

Si pemuda terlihat tidak keberatan. "Ide bagus, kebetulan aku sedang ingin makan sup jagung buatanmu Charle. Kurasa itu saja cukup."

"Tapi, sebelumnya," tambah pemuda itu, "aku ingin memberimu sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?"

Charle terlihat penasaran dan ia menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Kyklo menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, sebuah _flower crown_ yang terdiri dari bunga-bunga kecil beraneka warna telah tersemat mengitari kepala Charle. Rupanya Kyklo tidak salah, sebab Charle—yang tengah menggerai bebas rambutnya—terlihat sangat cantik dengan mahkota bunga itu. _Seperti bidadari._

"Kuharap kau suka, ya. Sebelum kemari aku menyempatkan diri membuatnya."

Si gadis tersenyum senang. Tak menyangka Kyklo akan memberinya hadiah kecil seperti ini.

"Tentu, aku suka. Suka sekali. Terimakasih."

"Syukurlah. Sebab Charle terlihat cantik sekali memakainya," Kyklo diam sejenak, "aku harap jika nanti Charle menikah, kau akan memakai mahkota bunga seperti ini."

Rona merah tipis tak terelakkan lagi terlihat di wajah Charle. Sementara pemuda di hadapannya hanya mampu tersenyum dan menunjukkan sikap yang sedikit kikuk. Ah, rupanya Kyklo mulai mengikuti saran dari Cardina.

* * *

><p>Di bulan ketiga setelah Kyklo dan Cardina bergabung dengan Survey Corps, ketika kapten Carlo memanggil keduanya untuk menghadap ke ruang kerjanya. Lelaki berusia tigapuluhan itu memberi misi khusus, yakni sementara tidak mengikutsertakan mereka dalam ekspedisi ke luar dinding.<p>

"Aku ingin kalian membantu pekerjaan seorang anggota tidak aktif Survey Corps. Spesialis pembuat senjata dari keluarga Aaltonen."

"Aaltonen?" ucap Cardina terkejut.

Pemuda yang lain melirik ke arah rekannya. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Keluarga Aaltonen dikenal sejak lama sebagai keluarga pandai besi yang berbakat, pemerintah beserta keluarga bangsawan kerap memesan senjata dari keluarga itu. Ayahku pernah bilang bahwa keluarga Aaltonen memiliki anak laki-laki yang seumuran denganku."

Carlo nampak tersenyum lebar. "Kau benar Cardina, ia memang seumuran denganmu. Dalam waktu dekat aku akan mengenalkan kalian padanya."

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Carlo membawa dua prajurit kebanggaannya itu ke wilayah di sebelah timur markas Survey Corps. Sebuah bangunan yang dari halamannya saja sudah diketahui bahwa si pemilik adalah pandai besi, sebagian peralatan yang menunjang pekerjaan si pemilik bangunan terlihat teronggok begitu saja di bagian muka rumah itu. Tiga manusia berseragam sama berjalan mendekati pintu rumah yang terbuka sebagian.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, hingga si pemilik muncul batang hidungnya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang lurus dan beriris gelap menatap tajam ke arah tiga manusia di hadapannya itu.

"Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi, Kapten Carlo."

Ekspresi yang terlihat serius dan sekilas terkesan tidak bersahabat, membuat Kyklo dan Cardina sedikit segan padanya. Keduanya tidak mengerti, mengapa Carlo meminta mereka untuk membantu pekerjaan pemuda ini.

"Aku Angel Aaltonen. Aku harap, kalian berdua bisa bekerjasama denganku," ucapnya—menatap ke arah Kyklo dan Cardina.

Kedua prajurit di bawah komando Carlo itu akhirnya mengetahui alasan mengapa mereka diperintahkan untuk membantu pekerjaan si pembuat senjata, setelah mendengar penjelasan Carlo dan Angel. Rupanya, putra keluarga Aaltonen itu sedang mengembangkan sebuah alat untuk menunjang perlawanan umat manusia terhadap titan. Sejauh ini, belum pernah ada hal signifikan yang terjadi dalam sejarah perlawanan tersebut—seperti kemenangan umat manusia, misalnya.

Pertemuan dengan Angel telah berakhir beberapa saat lalu. Ketiganya telah undur diri dan bergerak menuju tujuan masing-masing: Carlo kembali ke markas, Cardina kembali ke rumahnya, sementara Kyklo alih-alih langsung kembali ke tempat biasa ia pulang, pemuda itu malah mengarahkan kakinya ke destinasi lain—sebuah padang bunga yang terletak di belakang markas Survey Corps.

Angin musim semi sore menerbangkan lembut helai-helai gelap Kyklo yang menjuntai di dahinya. Sejenak pemuda enambelas tahun itu menghentikan langkah, ketika manik cokelat madunya fokus pada sebuah bunga yang ia rasa menarik. Sebuah bunga dengan sentral berwarna kuning dan kelopak berwarna putih—berdiameter dua senti, yang rupanya memberi inspirasi bagi pemuda itu. Ia pun mendekatinya, mencabut dengan hati-hati tangkai bunga mungil itu. Sebuah senyuman seketika menghiasi wajahnya, pemuda itu sudah mantap akan sebuah keputusan yang ia yakini tepat dan akan dikatakannya malam ini juga, pada Charle.

* * *

><p>Kaca jendela kamar sewa mereka dibukanya lebar-lebar, hingga semilir angin musim semi menerpa wajah cantik Charle. Gadis itu sangat antusias ketika melihat ke arah langit, bulan bersinar cerah sementara bintang bertabur bagai sebaran berlian di kanvas gelap raksasa.<p>

"Kyklo, kemarilah, lihat! Langit malam ini sangat indah."

Pemuda yang dimaksud oleh si gadis, lantas datang menghampiri kemudian berdiri di sebelahnya dan berbagi sisi jendela. Mereka pun menatap ke arah yang sama—langit.

"Kau benar, Charle. Bintang di atas sana tampak begitu cerah, seolah tak peduli dengan keadaan yang terjadi di bawah sini ketika manusia tidak dapat lepas sepenuhnya dari teror para titan."

Menatap ke arah manik cokelat madu, manik biru langit memandangnya sendu.

"Manusia akan terus berjuang demi masa depan, masa dimana semuanya diharapkan telah menjadi lebih baik."

"Apakah menurutmu setiap manusia tanpa terkecuali berhak menginginkan dan mendapatkan masa depan yang lebih baik, Charle?"

Si gadis mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ya, manusia manapun, tanpa terkecuali."

"Termasuk aku? Yang semula dianggap sebagai anak titan?" tanya si pemuda.

Charle Inocencio menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyklo, meyakinkan bahwa ia pun berhak mendapatkan sesuatu yang diharapkan banyak orang. "Tentu."

Sebuah jawaban dari gadis bersurai pirang emas, rupanya memantapkan keputusan pemuda itu untuk mengutarakan kalimat berikutnya. Kini, mata cokelat madu yang menatap sepasang mata indah di sebelahnya.

"Aku pun demikian. Ingin memiliki masa depanku sendiri, Charle. Masa depan dimana aku memiliki keluarga yang tidak pernah kumiliki sedari kecil, aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya kehangatan keluarga yang menyambut kepulangan seorang prajurit setelah pulang dari misi."

Tangan kanan pemuda itu merogoh saku di bagian samping kanan celananya. Mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sore tadi ia telah sengaja siapkan—

—sebuah cincin bunga sederhana.

"Aku ingin memiliki masa depanku bersamamu, Charle. Menikahlah denganku."

Mata Charle membulat, ia merasa hal yang sedang terjadi ini adalah batas antara mimpi, khayalan, atau realita yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Manik birunya hanya mampu menatap cincin bunga sederhana itu, tubuhnya serasa sulit untuk dapat ia gerakkan. Pun dengan mulut yang terasa sulit untuk dapat sekedar berkata-kata.

"Maaf, Charle. Mungkin aku tidak bisa memberikan kemewahan seperti apa yang ayahmu berikan. Tapi, aku akan berusaha supaya kau bahagia, kita bahagia, aku ingin Charle-lah yang di masa depan dapat selalu menyambutku pulang. Apakah kau bersedia?"

Kaca-kaca air terlihat menggenang di pelupuk mata gadis itu, tanpa mampu ia bendung lagi ketika rasa haru menyeruak. Tak pernah dipikirkannya bahwa Kyklo akan mengambil keputusan sejauh ini, mengingat hubungan mereka sebelumnya hanya teman—meski telah ada rasa lebih dari itu yang perlahan tumbuh dan semakin besar.

"Aku bersedia."

Charle mengangguk tanpa terlihat ada keraguan, ketika perlahan Kyklo memasangkan cincin bunga sederhana itu di jari manis sebelah kirinya. Senyuman saling diberikan kepada satu sama lain.

"Tapi, maaf. Aku bahkan tidak dapat membelikanmu cincin sungguhan kali ini."

Gadis berambut panjang itu menggeleng cepat. "Itu tidak penting bagiku, Kyklo. Tak apa. Dapat bersamamu saja, sungguh merupakan hal yang membuatku bahagia."

Si pemuda menatap mata si gadis dengan penuh kesungguhan. "Ayo pindah dari sini setelah kita menikah. Aku berencana menggunakan gajiku sebagai anggota Survey Corps selama tiga bulan ini untuk menyewa sebuah rumah tinggal, Charle. Kita akan memiliki tempat tinggal kita sendiri."

Tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, Charle Inocencio hanya mampu menghambur ke pelukan pemuda yang akan menjadi suaminya, dan Kyklo secara reflek melingkarkan tangannya di punggung gadis itu.

"Terimakasih, Charle. Terimakasih, telah menerimaku yang seperti ini."

Keduanya kemudian larut dalam suasana haru.

* * *

><p>Kabar pernikahan Kyklo dan Charle segera diketahui oleh beberapa orang terdekat mereka. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan. Dalam tiga hari ke depan, mereka sudah akan mengucap sumpah di hadapan Tuhan.<p>

Mata biru laut Cardina membulat tak percaya saat mengetahui keduanya akan menikah dalam beberapa hari lagi, ia sempat tertawa ketika pertama mendengarnya. Sebab, tidak menyangka Kyklo akan berinisiatif sejauh itu—dimana ia pun belum memiliki maksud menikahi kekasihnya, serta sempat meledek telah terjadi sesuatu pada Charle sehingga mengharuskannya untuk segera melangsungkan pernikahan. Namun, melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar dari mata Kyklo dan Charle, pada akhirnya Cardina memberikan dukungan.

Sementara, ibu pemilik kamar sewa mereka terlihat turut bahagia mendengar kabar itu, sekaligus merasa kehilangan ketika Kyklo mengatakan akan pindah segera setelah menikah.

Seharusnya, Xavi Inocencio sebagai pihak keluarga Charle—yang mau tidak mau mereka beritahu soal rencana pernikahan, namun keduanya tidak pernah mengetahui dimana kakak kandung Charle berada kini. Orang terakhir yang mereka beri kabar adalah Carlo Pikel.

.

.

Hanya keheningan yang menyapa di dalam ruang kerja lelaki berumur tigapuluhan itu. Ketiga cangkir teh terlihat seolah hanya pajangan, tanpa ada yang menyentuh untuk disesapi isinya. Suara detik yang bergerak dari sebuah jam dinding di sudut ruangan, rupanya menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara yang dapat didengar oleh ketiga pasang telinga manusia.

"Oke, aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana," ucap sebuah suara berat memecah kesunyian.

Dua pasang manusia di hadapannya terlihat mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka satu sama lain.

"Pertama, usia kalian sudah legal untuk dapat menikah secara resmi. Kedua, tidak ada larangan menikah maupun batas usia tertentu untuk melangsungkan pernikahan bagi prajurit cabang militer manapun, termasuk Survey Corps. Sebagai _squad leader_, aku ikut bahagia mendengar kabar ini. Kuucapkan selamat."

"Terimakasih, Kapten Carlo," Kyklo menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Namun, sebagai walimu. Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan tentangmu yang nona Charle juga berhak tahu."

Memandang penuh rasa keingintahuan, Kyklo mengarahkan maniknya kepada pria yang sekaligus menjadi atasannya itu. "Sesuatu… Tentangku?"

"Tentang asal-usulmu, Kyklo Munsell."

Sepasang manusia muda di hadapannya seketika terkejut ketika mendengar kata terakhir yang terucap darinya, seumur-umur mereka tidak pernah berpikiran akan ada nama tambahan di belakang nama Kyklo. Bahkan Charle, sempat berpikir akan menyertakan nama keluarganya di belakang nama Kyklo setelah menikah nanti. Akan tetapi, fakta mengejutkan kemudian mulai terkuak dari seorang saksi hidup ketika Kyklo lahir ke dunia ini.

Pria itu kemudian mengawali cerita, dengan menguntai satu persatu kejadian di masa sekitar enambelas tahun lalu.

"Aku masih berumur sembilanbelas tahun kala itu. Ketika atasanku, orang yang telah banyak membimbingku, orang yang kuhormati—Squad Leader Heath Munsell—mati secara tragis dengan hanya kepala yang terlontar dari balik dinding Maria."

Jeda, kembali tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari mulut Carlo, ia seolah sedang menahan sesuatu—memikirkan rangkaian kalimat untuk sehalus mungkin disampaikan kepada pemuda enambelas tahun itu, agar tidak terlalu menghancurkan perasaannya.

Namun, sepahit apapun. Fakta tetap harus disampaikan apa adanya.

"… Kemudian, Elena Munsell, istri dari atasanku itu hanya mampu menjerit histeris saat mengetahui suaminya telah tiada. Semenjak saat itu, Elena seolah kehilangan akal sehatnya."

Tak ada suara selama beberapa detik.

"… Ia malah bergabung dengan kelompok ekstrimis, para pemuja titan. Lalu, hal yang mengerikan kembali harus terjadi."

Mata biru Charle kini menatap penuh atensi, ia benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di masa lalu, yang ia yakini anggapan orang-orang terhadap Kyklo dahulu adalah keliru.

"… Elena Munsell yang saat itu hamil tua, ditelan titan ketika suatu waktu titan berhasil masuk ke dalam dinding. Pasukan militer yang berjaga di sekitar akhirnya berhasil mengusir titan itu. Namun, rupanya titan telah memuntahkan sesuatu sebelum ia berhasil digiring ke luar."

Menit selanjutnya, Carlo telah menceritakan fakta inti, bahwa saat itu bayi Elena secara mengejutkan dapat lahir meski sang ibu telah dimuntahkan kembali oleh titan dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Kyklo seakan sulit bernafas ketika Carlo mengatakan dirinyalah bayi Elena itu.

"Kau adalah anak Squad Leader Heath yang kuhormati, itulah sebabnya aku mengarahkanmu selama ini. Beruntung takdir mempertemukanku denganmu lagi ketika kau menyusup ke luar dinding saat itu. Maaf, Kyklo… Aku baru menyadari bahwa kaulah anak Kapten Heath, ketika kita Gloria dari Military Police menghadang kita saat itu dan berkata bahwa kau adalah anak titan."

Ibarat sebuah segel yang akhirnya terlepas, segenap luapan perasaan sebagai manusia yang disebut anak titan akhirnya membludak keluar. Tangan Kyklo mengepal dan tatapan matanya berkilat dengan kaca-kaca air yang sedikit terlihat—sebagai manifestasi dari semua penderitaan yang ia alami dengan predikat tak masuk akal itu: anak titan. Kini, ia dapat berteriak kepada dunia bahwa dirinya adalah manusia sejati.

Charle yang tak pernah melihat Kyklo dengan keadaan kalut seperti ini, mengambil keputusan tepat dengan merangkul erat pemuda itu, membawanya ke dalam pelukan penuh kasih seorang calon pendamping hidup. Tetesan air mata telah menganak sungai di wajah cantiknya, tak kuasa mendengar betapa pelik dan tragis kisah hidup pemudanya ini bahkan semenjak ia belum dilahirkan. Dalam hati, Charle bertekad untuk memberikan seluruh cintanya dan memberi kebahagiaan sempurna untuk Kyklo kelak.

Kapten Carlo hanya mampu menatap getir saat melihat tangan Kyklo menyambut pelukan si gadis. Takdir pasti telah berlaku kejam padanya semenjak ia dilahirkan, Kyklo berhak mendapat kebahagiaan yang lain. Pria itu berjanji bahwa ia bersedia menjadi saksi pernikahan keduanya.

* * *

><p>Pagi itu menjadi pagi paling penting di sepanjang hidup Charle. Ia benar-benar mengenakan mahkota bunga—seperti ucapan Kyklo waktu itu—sebagai hiasan di kepalanya. Tubuhnya berbalut <em>dress<em> putih sederhana dengan aksen renda dan pita, namun tetap memancarkan kecantikan alami dari sang pemakainya. Riasan _make up_ tipis memperkuat aura cantik gadis itu, tak lupa rambut berhelai pirang emasnya yang tergerai indah. Pantas saja, tadi Cardina sempat berkelakar bahwa Kyklo beruntung sekali dapat menikahi seorang bidadari.

Sementara, Kyklo mengenakan jas hitam bergaya klasik yang merupakan hadiah dari Cardina. Rambut yang biasanya menutupi dahi, kini disisir rapi ke belakang, sebagai penanda prosesi resmi yang akan segera dilakoninya. Tak lama, Kyklo dan Charle akhirnya resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri setelah mengucap janji setia di hadapan Tuhan.

Malamnya harinya, mereka sudah tidak tinggal di kamar sewa milik ibu bertubuh gempal itu lagi. Namun, di sebuah rumah sewa sederhana yang kemudian menjadi tempat peristirahatan keduanya. Di sana, Kyklo dan Charle akan memulai kehidupan mereka sendiri, secara mandiri.

Gadis itu tidak gentar saat pertama kali Kyklo menyentuhnya sebagai seorang suami. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk memberikan seluruh cintanya kepada Kyklo dan pada malam itu, Charle membuktikan ucapannya.

* * *

><p>Kyklo Munsell kembali bekerja membantu Angel dua hari setelah pernikahannya. Kapten Carlo memberinya jeda waktu sebelum ia diperbolehkan kembali ke rutinitas.<p>

Hanya suara denting besi yang mengalun dan sesekali obrolan lirih terdengar dari dua pemuda yang telah dikenalnya, Kyklo memasuki kediaman Angel yang pintunya sudah setengah terbuka. Angel dan Cardina terlihat sedang menempa sebuah lempengan besi.

"Kau menikah kemarin dan tidak mengundangku, Kyklo?"

Suara dengan intonasi sedikit marah rupanya terdengar dari mulut pemuda delapanbelas tahun itu. Ah, pasti ini ulah Cardina yang seenaknya bercerita tanpa izin Kyklo. Tak salah, sih—seolah berita bahagia itu merupakan berita yang memerlukan izin saja untuk dapat disebar ke orang-orang.

Kyklo menjawab sejujur mungkin, dengan apa yang memang ada di pikirannya. "Maaf, Angel. Aku dan istriku memang tidak mengundang banyak orang."

Si pemuda berambut pirang lurus lantas menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang tertempel di salah satu bagian ruangan.

"Kau terlambat sepuluh menit, meski kemarin Kapten Carlo telah memberimu waktu libur. Apa saja yang kaulakukan hingga membuatmu terlambat seperti ini?"

"Maaf, Angel. Aku—"

Tidak memberikan kesempatan Kyklo untuk memberikan penjelasan, Angel sudah memotong ucapannya dengan sebuah kalimat provokatif. "Kemarin bercinta seharian dengan istrimu yang secantik bidadari, tentu membuatmu lelah hingga kini, huh, Kyklo?"

Sebelah mata Kyklo yang tidak terluka terlihat membelalak, gurat merah pun seketika terlihat di wajahnya yang kian maskulin itu.

"K-kau, jaga bicaramu, Angel!"

"Bwahahaha…" si pemuda Aaltonen tertawa tergelak-gelak, "ayolah, _dude_. Itu normal, kau tak perlu malu, kita 'kan sesama laki-laki."

Seketika itu pula, Kyklo dan Cardina merasa telah salah menilai kepribadian Angel. Ia ternyata tidak seserius yang mereka kira sebelumnya.

"Hei, Kyklo. Kelak aku dan Cardina pun akan menikah sepertimu, meski kami lebih tua darimu namun kini kau telah berpengalaman. Ayolah, ceritakan sedikit saja pada kami."

Detik itu juga, wibawa Angel telah benar-benar jatuh di mata Kyklo.

"Diam kau, atau benar-benar kulayangkan palu yang berada di dekatku ini supaya kau berhenti mengoceh hal-hal yang menyangkut privasi seseorang."

Dan gelak tawa—dengan suara seperti sebelumnya—kembali terdengar.

* * *

><p>Senyuman Charle menjadi yang pertama Kyklo lihat saat menginjakkan kaki di rumah sewa mereka. Lelaki muda itu, tidak menyangka bahwa memiliki keluarga ternyata merupakan kebahagiaan sederhana. Ada sebuah perasaan hangat dan nyaman ketika seseorang menyambutnya pulang—dan telah mempersiapkan hidangan untuk dimakan bersama.<p>

Sedangkan Charle, sebagai istri yang baik tentu sudah membersihkan diri dan berdandan untuk menyambut kepulangan sang suami. Mereka mungkin masih berusia muda, namun keduanya mau sama-sama belajar untuk menjadi pasangan yang baik bagi masing-masing. Beruntung, sebagai putri keluarga Inocencio yang mendapatkan cukup pendidikan, Charle telah sedikit banyak mengerti tentang bagaimana sebaiknya istri bersikap.

Kecupan di dahi Charle adalah penanda bahwa lelaki itu menghargai semua usahanya.

"Aku pulang, Charle Munsell."

.

.

Sepasang suami istri muda itu duduk bersama di sebuah bangku panjang yang terletak di depan kamar mereka. Keduanya tengah menikmati waktu kebersamaan ketika malam menjelang. Charle menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang suami, sementara Kyklo saling menautkan jemari mereka dan tangan yang lain merangkul pundak sang istri.

"Bagaimana harimu, Charle?"

"Lancar, kau sendiri?"

Satu tangan Kyklo yang semula berada di pundak istrinya, bergerak naik dan perlahan mengelus helai panjang Charle. Ia sangat menyukai aroma lavender yang menguar perlahan ketika jemarinya menyisip di mahkota pirang emas sang istri.

"Aku dan Cardina masih ditugaskan Kapten Carlo untuk membantu pekerjaan anggota tidak aktif Survey Corps, ia sedang mengembangkan sebuah alat yang dapat menunjang perlawanan umat manusia."

Charle terdengar antusias. "Alat untuk menunjang perlawanan? Seperti pedang maksudmu?"

Kyklo menggeleng pelan. "Bukan, lebih kepada alat bantu pergerakan dalam menyerang titan. Kami sedang membantu menyempurnakan _prototype_-nya. Jika itu telah selesai, aku akan kembali ke markas, berlatih untuk ekspedisi, dan semacamnya."

"Kyklo, boleh aku besok mengunjungimu ke tempat kau dan Cardina membantu rekanmu? Aku akan mengantarkan makan siang untukmu, sekaligus ingin tahu seperti apa kalian mengembangkan alat itu. Soalnya terdengar hebat!"

Si lelaki muda memberikan senyum manis khasnya. "Tentu, kau boleh datang ke sana. Ada sebuah rumah yang halamannya terdapat banyak peralatan pandai besi. Terletak di sebelah timur markas Survey Corps, di sanalah tempatnya."

Kyklo tidak akan pernah mengira bahwa keputusannya untuk mengizinkan Charle mengunjungi tempat itu, akan mengarah pada sesuatu yang sedikit 'menarik' bagi hubungan keduanya.

* * *

><p>Penutup kepala berwarna putih terikat di kepala Angel. Mata gelapnya memerhatikan setiap detail benda di hadapannya—sebuah <em>handsgrip<em> berbahan besi yang terdapat pelatuk di pegangan tangan, sementara di ujungnya terdapat kait empat arah—dengan ukuran yang disesuaikan—yang terhubung dengan tali metal kuat.

Pemuda Aaltonen terlihat serius saat menerangkan hal itu kepada dua rekannya. "Aku masih harus menyempurnakannya. Pelatuk yang melontarkan kaitan harus memiliki daya lontar yang kuat supaya pengait dapat bergerak jauh dan dapat menancap kuat di bidang vertikal."

Cardina menghela napas, sementara Kyklo menyeka keringat yang turun di pelipisnya. Keduanya baru saja membantu Angel merampungkan _prototype handsgrip_ itu. Masih ada bagian lain yang perlu dibuat, sebagai satu kesatuan alat yang dimaksud oleh sang pembuat senjata.

Jarum panjang dan pendek menunjuk angka duabelas ketika ketiganya memutuskan untuk jeda sejenak. Kyklo tersenyum, teringat perkataan Charle yang akan datang untuk mengantarkan makan siang. Cardina mulai mengambil botol minum yang telah ia bawa dari rumah. Sementara Angel, beranjak dari tempatnya duduk semula dan mulai berdiri, bermaksud untuk berjalan ke dapur dan menyiapkan makan siang—

"Permisi..."

—ketika sebuah suara lembut terdengar.

Seorang perempuan muda dengan rambut yang dikepang dan diikat kebelakang, sedangkan sisanya dibiarkan tergerai—mengalihkan atensi ketiga manusia lainnya. Tangannya membawa sebuah bungkusan berbentuk kotak yang nampaknya sebuah makan siang.

Pupil gelap Angel melebar. "K-kau... Astaga..."

Perempuan yang dimaksud, tak kalah terkejutnya melihat pemuda tampan bersurai pirang lurus itu. "A-Angel Aaltonen?"

"Cheryl! Kau Cheryl Inocencio, 'kan?"

Reflek, Angel segera berlari ke arah perempuan muda itu, serta-merta memeluknya tanpa peduli dengan keberadaan dua rekannya yang lain. Ekspresi senang jelas terlihat di raut wajah Angel, sedangkan si perempuan muda tak kalah terkejutnya dengan tindakan tiba-tiba pemuda itu. Cardina hanya mampu ternganga.

Sementara, tanda siku empat imajiner langsung terlihat di kepala Kyklo. "Lepaskan dia, Angel!"

Suara penuh penekanan yang keluar dari mulut lelaki muda berambut gelap, rupanya mampu membuat Angel melepaskan kaitan tangannya.

"Pertama, namanya bukan Cheryl Inocencio tapi Charle Munsell. Kedua, kurasa kau tahu bahwa memeluk istri orang sembarangan bukanlah hal yang baik."

Angel Aaltonen hanya mampu menautkan alis, lagi-lagi ia harus terkejut, terlebih setelah mendengar dua kalimat yang baru saja dikatakan Kyklo. Mata gelapnya bergantian memandang ke arah Charle—di sebelahnya dan Kyklo—yang berada beberapa langkah darinya itu.

Menatap ke arah Charle. "Munsell? Cheryl... Kau? Istri... Kyklo?" terbata Angel menyempurnakan pertanyaannya, "o-oh, astaga."

"Ya, dia istriku. Ada masalah?" ucap Kyklo ketus.

"Kau yang menjadi suaminya? Astaga pasti bercanda. Bwahahaha."

Angel tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis yang telah lama dikenalnyalah yang menjadi istri Kyklo, rekannya yang baru menikah beberapa hari lalu itu. Membuat Kyklo sangat ingin melemparkan palu kepada si pemuda Aaltonen supaya dapat menghentikan tawanya barang sejenak, jika di sana tidak ada Charle, tentu.

Charle lantas tersenyum memberikan penjelasan. "Benar, Angel. Aku menikah dengan Kyklo beberapa hari lalu. Ah, aku tidak menyangka dapat bertemu denganmu lagi, sudah berapa tahun, ya?"

Angel masih belum lepas dari keterkejutannya, ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Kyklo yang masih menampakkan wajah tertekuk. Pemuda delapanbelas tahun itu menepuk pundak Kyklo seraya berkata, "Pantas saja Cardina mengatakan istrimu secantik bidadari, aku tidak tahu yang dimaksud adalah Cheryl. Oh, astaga, Kyklo! Kau beruntung sekali dapat menikah dengannya."

Kyklo menepis tangan Angel yang semula bersandar di pundaknya. Lelaki muda itu lantas berjalan mendekati sang istri, merangkul pinggang Charle sembari memandang Angel dengan tatapan '_jangan sentuh, dia milikku_'.

"Ya, aku sangat beruntung menikah dengannya dan hentikan panggilan 'Cheryl' itu padanya, Angel... Terdengar sangat mengganggu di telingaku."

Charle rupanya peka akan sikap Kyklo yang demikian, sebelah tangannya lantas menyentuh wajah Kyklo dengan lembut seolah menenangkan dan meyakinkannya bahwa semua tidak apa-apa.

"Aku dan Angel sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil, Kyklo. Dulu, ayah kerap memesan senjata kepada keluarga Aaltonen dan aku turut serta. Angel sudah seperti kakakku sendiri dan kami sering bermain bersama."

Pemuda berambut pirang lurus kemudian menambahkan. "Aku kerap memanggilnya Cheryl, alih-alih Charle, karena menurutku lebih cocok untuknya."

Kyklo menghela napas, sesaat kepalanya terasa pening. Entah mengapa rasanya semua laki-laki muda yang dikenalnya, kemudian ada hubungannya dengan Charle, seolah-olah dirinya yang terakhir tahu dan bertemu perempuan muda itu. Pertama Cardina: yang dulu merupakan mantan calon suami Charle—yang kini menjadi sahabatnya. Kedua Angel: yang dulu merupakan teman kecil Charle dan mengaku sebagai sosok kakak bagi istrinya—yang entah, akan jadi kawan atau lawan nantinya.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian berdua," ucap Angel kemudian, sembari menunjukkan lengkung bibirnya ke atas.

Angel lalu mengatakan bahwa ia sangat terkejut saat mendengar kabar penyerangan di mansion Inocencio yang menewaskan ayah Charle, ia tak tahu kabar Xavi dan Charle. Sehingga pemuda delapanbelas tahun itu sempat khawatir. Lama tak bertemu dengan Angel, kini Charle mengetahui bahwa ternyata Angel sudah tinggal terpisah dengan keluarga besarnya—keluarga pembuat senjata nomor satu—keluarga Aaltonen.

Ketiga manusia itu, ditambah Cardina, akhirnya menikmati makan siang bersama. Ditemani cerita yang terus bergulir dari mulut Angel dan Charle, tentang masa lalu mereka. Juga dari Kyklo dan Cardina tentang bagaimana mereka bisa memiliki keterkaitan dengan Charle.

.

.

Kyklo belum lama duduk di kursi panjang yang terdapat di depan kamar mereka, ketika ia menarik sang istri untuk duduk di pangkuannya dengan tidak berhadapan. Makan malam telah mereka selesaikan sekitar satu jam lalu, namun mata Kyklo belum ingin terpejam. Seperti ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Pipi putih Charle perlahan merona merah ketika merasakan sapuan halus bibir Kyklo di leher jenjangnya. Sang istri memegang lengan Kyklo yang melingkar di perut, sedikit mengusapnya lembut. Mata keduanya sesekali menatap ke arah jendela yang menghadap ke arah mereka.

"Langit malam ini cerah bukan, Charle? Mereka seolah mengerti suasana hatiku yang sedang tidak begitu baik."

Kening Charle berkerut sedikit, mencoba memahami kalimat Kyklo. Namun, sepertinya ia tahu penyebab suaminya demikian—pertemuan tak terduganya dengan Angel hari ini.

"Dia hanya sosok kakak bagiku. Sebab, hubunganku dengan Kak Xavi tidak terlalu dekat bahkan sejak aku kecil."

"Aku hanya tidak suka, jika ada laki-laki lain yang memelukmu seperti tadi."

Tangan kanan Charle mengusap kepala lelaki yang tengah menyusup di rambut panjangnya itu. "Maafkan dia, ya? Angel seperti itu karena menganggapku sebagai adiknya, dari dulu."

Sebuah suara berat menimpali. "Kumaafkan. Tapi, maukah kau menghiburku?"

Senyum manis Charle disertai anggukan menjadi jawaban, untuk Kyklo menyandarkan istrinya di meja yang ada di hadapan mereka. Bulan yang terlihat di balik jendela, hanya mampu mengintip malu dari balik awan ketika melihat pasangan muda itu mulai memadu cinta. Saling memberi, saling menerima, mulai memahami sikap tubuh masing-masing, keduanya sudah tidak canggung lagi sebagai suami istri.

* * *

><p>Sudah dua minggu ini Charle bergabung dengan kelompok pengajar yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Pada hari Senin hingga Kamis, perempuan muda itu bersama kelompoknya mengajarkan anak-anak usia 4-6 tahun belajar menulis dan menghitung, hasilnya lumayan—meski tidak banyak—ia mendapat tambahan pemasukan untuk keperluan sehari-hari. Hari Jumat hingga Minggu, kegiatan belajar mengajar ditiadakan. Untuk mengusir rasa bosan di hari Jumat atau Sabtu, terkadang Charle berkunjung ke tempat dimana Kyklo membantu pekerjaan Angel—untuk mengantarkan makan siang suaminya, mengelap keringatnya kala ia lelah, maupun sekedar memberi semangat. Charle dengan senang hati melakukannya. Seperti hari ini ketika ia berkunjung kembali.<p>

Cardina berkelakar alangkah mesranya pasangan muda Munsell dan betapa ia juga ingin kekasihnya sesekali datang untuk menjenguk dan mengantarkan makan siang, namun pemuda berambut pirang ikal paham betul kesibukan lain kekasihnya dan ia memaklumi hal itu. Alih-alih terus meledek Kyklo dan Charle, Cardina lantas mengarahkan kelakarnya ke sasaran selanjutnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Angel. Namun, hanya ditanggapi sarkas oleh pemuda seumuran dengannya itu.

"Kekasih, huh? Aku terlalu sibuk dengan besi hingga tak sempat memikirkan wanita," ucapnya, "kecuali, jika Cheryl belum menikah."

Telinga Kyklo serasa memanas mendengar ucapan Angel barusan. "Hei, apa maksudmu?!"

"Maksudku, jika Cheryl belum menikah. Maka aku yang akan mendekatinya, ahahaha…."

Gurat merah tipis terlihat di wajah Charle, ia pun terkejut mendengar perkataan pemuda lebih tua darinya itu. Namun, ia tahu bahwa Angel tidak sungguh-sungguh bermaksud demikian. Ia sudah paham kepribadian Angel yang terkadang berkebalikan dari sikap seriusnya.

"Grrr… Awas kau, Angel! Lihat saja, akan benar-benar kulayangkan palu besar itu padamu nanti!" Kyklo menggeram dan empat siku imajiner kembali muncul di pelipisnya.

Pemuda Aaltonen itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Bwahahaha…."

"Tch. Sial." Lelaki enambelas tahun itu menggerutu sebal.

"… Santai saja, _dude_. Aku hanya bercanda, jangan ditanggapi serius. Aku jadi semakin senang meledekmu jika kau terus demikian."

Rupanya gurauan, membuat fokus Angel yang sedang menempa besi panas, terbagi. Palu berukuran sedang alih-alih mengarah pada lempengan besi merah menyala, malah terarah pada ibu jari kirinya— membuat aliran merah mengucur dan perlahan menetes di lantai. Angel reflek membuang palu di tangan kanannya ke sembarang dan memegangi tangan kirinya, terlihat menahan nyeri.

Ketiga manusia lainnya terkejut.

"Kau kualat pada Kyklo, Angel," ucap Cardina, masih sempat bercanda.

Charle yang memang memiliki kepekaan baik terhadap sekitar, teringat akan sebuah sapu tangan yang ada di saku _dress_-nya. Ia merogoh sapu tangan itu dan menghampiri Angel yang terlihat masih menahan lara. Dengan cekatan, perempuan enambelas tahun itu memegang tangan kiri Angel serta membelitkan dengan kuat sapu tangan biru muda miliknya. Pemuda tampan itu mengulas senyum, mata gelapnya memerhatikan setiap detail yang dilakukan Charle.

Dan ketika Charle berhasil menghentikan pendarahan di ibu jari Angel, manik keduanya bertemu. Pemuda itu menaruh tangan kanannya di atas kepala Charle dan menatap hangat biru langit di hadapannya.

"Terimakasih, Cheryl."

"Sama-sama."

Kyklo membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, sebenarnya ia mengerti dengan keadaan Angel yang terluka demikian sehingga Charle menolongnya. Charle memang baik hati, ia tahu betul itu. Namun, Kyklo tak sanggup lagi melihat rentetan adegan yang membuat hatinya merasa tak nyaman dan membuatnya muak. Tak ada yang melihat bahwa satu tangan lelaki berambut gelap itu mengepal kuat.

.

.

Guyuran air terdengar dari balik kamar mandi. Kyklo berharap tetes-tetes sejuknya mampu mendinginkan hatinya yang tengah sedikit meradang (namun, ternyata air tidak sepenuhnya membantu). _Mood_-nya tidak membaik sedari tadi siang, sesuatu benar-benar telah mengganggu pikirannya. Selesai, ia mengeringkan rambut yang semula basah sempurna dengan handuk kecil yang tersampir di salah satu bagian kamar mandi, kemudian membelitkan handuk yang besar di pinggang untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Pertama yang dilihat Kyklo ketika memasuki kamar mereka adalah Charle—yang tersenyum hangat padanya. "Kau sudah mandi, Kyklo."

Diam.

Tak ada respon dan sikap sang suami yang berbeda dari biasanya, membuat Charle menautkan alisnya. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati sang suami.

"Kyklo?"

Tanpa disangka, lelaki muda itu tiba-tiba menyudutkan istrinya ke dinding. Memerangkap Charle dalam kungkungan kedua tangannya yang bersandar di bidang vertikal itu. Tetes-tetes air jatuh perlahan dari sebagian rambut depan Kyklo yang belum sepenuhnya kering. Charle terkejut, tentu. Sikap Kyklo sangat tidak biasa, namun itu semua mampu membuat wajahnya merona merah, ditambah aroma daun _mint_ yang perlahan menguar dari tubuh setengah kering suaminya.

Mata cokelat madunya menatap dalam manik biru langit di depannya. Menyiratkan ada sebuah perasaan berkecamuk yang coba disampaikan pada sang istri, mencoba mematri dalam-dalam bayangan dirinya pada mata Charle.

"Hanya lihat aku. Hanya cintai aku, Charle."

Ada perasaan tidak ingin kehilangan yang tersirat dari balik kalimat Kyklo. Tentu bukan hal yang sulit bagi Charle untuk memahami makna sang suami. Apa yang ia tidak tahu tentang Kyklo? Hampir semua hal tentangnya, ia tahu—semua hal tentangnya, hanya Charle yang tahu.

"Tentu, suamiku. Aku hanya melihatmu, hanya memilih dirimu, dan hanya mencintaimu."

Bibir perempuan cantik itu melengkung ke atas.

Sinar mata Kyklo semakin terlihat menguat—ada pancaran ego dan keinginan untuk mendominasi yang tertangkap dari mata itu.

"Kau yang mengajariku banyak hal, dari aku yang semula tidak tahu apa-apa—termasuk apa cinta itu sendiri hingga aku akhirnya mengerti. Aku cinta kau, Charle. Sangat."

Charle bermaksud untuk menjawab, jika Kyklo tidak keburu mengunci bibirnya dan mencium dengan intensitas yang tidak ringan. Membuat keduanya sempat berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil pasokan oksigen, sebelum kembali bersilat lidah.

Perempuan yang kini bermarga Munsell itu hanya bisa pasrah saat tangan suaminya perlahan menyusup ke belakang dan mulai menurunkan retsleting _dress_-nya, sementara tangan yang lain mulai turun ke bawah. Charle tahu bahwa jika Kyklo menginginkannya, sebagai istri ia tidak boleh menolak, atau amarah Tuhanlah yang akan ia dapat. Lagipula, Charle akan dengan senang hati memenuhi segala kebutuhan Kyklo—termasuk yang satu ini.

"Aku cinta Charle. Aku akan membuat Charle bahagia."

Dan seperti sumpah mereka, Charle pun ingin membuat Kyklo bahagia, mereka akan bahagia bersama-sama. Lelaki itu lantas meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sang istri—mengangkat Charle perlahan untuk merapat pada tubuhnya. Sementara Charle, merespon dengan mengalungkan tangannya di leher lelaki itu dan mengaitkan kedua kakinya di pinggang sang suami. Kyklo hanya ingin mengklaim apa yang menjadi miliknya, sesuatu yang tidak akan lelaki lain miliki atas Charle, selain dirinya.

Keinginan untuk mendominasi pada diri Kyklo, begitu kuat malam ini. Membuat mereka sudah menari horisontal di lantai—entah sejak kapan—bergerak seirama dan menyatukan segala yang mereka punya. Melodi-melodi abstrak terdengar dari mulut Charle, seolah menjadi candu yang membuat Kyklo tak ingin menyudahi, lelaki muda itu menyukainya dan hanya ingin melodi indah itu, hanya ia saja yang dapat mendengarnya. Peluh bercucuran dari wajah dan tubuh Kyklo, membuatnya terlihat berkilau menawan ditimpa cahaya redup kamar mereka. Ritme keduanya semakin meninggi seiring keadaan dimana semuanya terlepas dan terasa ringan.

"Aku... Masih belum selesai, Charle. Kau... Tak akan kubiarkan tidur malam ini," ucap prajurit kesayangan Kapten Carlo itu dengan sedikit terbata.

Charle kembali hanya bisa pasrah. Namun, ia bahagia.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi mulai menerobos masuk melalui celah korden yang tersibak sebagian—kamar mereka akhirnya mendapatkan asupan cahaya. Hawa berat hasil kegiatan tadi malam perlahan sirna seiring bertiupnya angin pagi hari yang sejuk ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Hanya hembusan nafas teratur dan tenang yang menjadi simfoni, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang terjadi semalam. Entah bagaimana pasangan muda Munsell itu mengakhiri semuanya di ranjang mereka, alih-alih lantai.

Charle terbangun setelah tiga jam tertidur, ia menemukan sang suami tertidur pulas di sebelahnya, sisa-sisa keringat masih menempel di rambut jatuh sang suami. Charle kemudian mengecupnya penuh cinta. Kecupan hangat dan lembut di pipi Kyklo rupanya membuat lelaki muda itu membuka matanya.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya Munsell."

Rona bahagia nampak jelas di wajah cantik si perempuan muda. Yang tadi malam itu hebat, merupakan surga dan tak terlupakan bagi pasangan suami istri Munsell. Ia menikmatinya, mereka menikmatinya. Kyklo luar biasa, sementara Charle istri yang responsif.

"Maafkan aku semalam, ya? Aku cemburu, aku egois, dan aku mungkin menyakiti Charle."

Perempuan enambelas tahun itu menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, Kyklo sama sekali tidak menyakitiku. Seharusnya, aku yang meminta maaf karena telah membuat Kyklo cemburu. Maafkan aku."

Tangan yang besar segera mengelus lembut helai pirang emas sang istri. Mata cokelat madunya menatap lembut.

"Charle tidak salah. Sudah, kita kembali bahagia bersama-sama, ya?"

Pandangan yang saling menatap hangat disertai senyuman tulus menjadi bukti, bahwa cinta dan kedewasaan keduanya tidak sekecil umur yang mereka miliki.

* * *

><p>Kyklo sudah berumur tujuhbelas tahun saat berhasil kembali dari ekspedisi. Ini merupakan ekspedisi pertama—bersama Survey Corps yang sudah menggunakan alat ciptaan Angel di medan perlawanan titan—yang sesungguhnya. Rupanya alat itu cukup membantu, karena tidak banyak prajurit yang tewas maupun terluka pada misi kali ini. Meskipun, masih perlu sedikit lagi penyempurnaan untuk memaksimalkan pemakaiannya—<p>

—_Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear_ (3DMG).

Untuk itu, Angel yang sejak beberapa bulan sudah aktif mengikuti pelatihan di markas Survey Corps, berencana kembali mengajukan izin tidak aktif dan hanya berkutat di rumahnya—bekerja menyempurnakan fungsi segala komponen 3DMG—setelah melihat langsung bagaimana alat itu bekerja ketika di medan yang sebenarnya.

Suara derap kuda yang memasuki gerbang dinding Maria disambut oleh sorak-sorai masyarakat yang antusias menyambut kedatangan Survey Corps sekembalinya dari misi. Berbagai lapisan masyarakat berkumpul untuk menyambut pahlawan mereka. Termasuk, seorang perempuan muda dengan rambut berhiaskan pita—Charle Munsell. Mata biru langitnya tak henti menatap setiap prajurit yang berjalan masuk. Berharap sang suami segera terlihat.

Turun dari kuda, sebuah suara yang sangat familiar tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran perempuan muda itu.

"Charle!"

Senyuman mengembang di wajah Charle, seolah ia melihat seluruh harapannya telah kembali. Kyklo segera berlari menghampiri istrinya yang berdiri tepat di pinggir jalan—menjadikannya mudah terlihat oleh sang suami.

"Aku pulang," katanya, "kembali padamu."

Charle menyentuh wajah maskulin nan kuat sang suami dengan sebelah tangannya. "Ya, kau menepati janjimu, Kyklo."

Tersenyum lebar, lelaki itu menimpali. "Tentu saja, Charle bilang akan memberitahu sesuatu jika aku pulang dari ekspedisi. Nah, sekarang aku sudah kembali, boleh kutagih ucapanmu?"

"Baiklah," ucap Charle dengan wajah berbinar lebih dari sebelumnya, "kita akan jadi orang tua, Kyklo. Kau akan jadi ayah, delapan bulan lagi."

Manik cokelat madu dari sebelah matanya yang tidak terluka itu membelalak. Raut wajah cerah seketika nampak dan Kyklo yakin hidupnya akan sempurna sebentar lagi. Charle segera akan memberinya kebahagiaan hakiki. Andai Heath dan Elena masih hidup, pasti mereka pun gembira mendengar berita ini. Ah, tentu mereka sudah mengetahuinya dan turut berbahagia di atas sana, bukan? Putra satu-satunya mereka tak perlu mengalami penderitaan lagi, sebab Kyklo telah menemukan seluruh dunianya.

"Terimakasih, Charle."

Kedua kulit bibir yang kemudian saling menempel menjadi bukti, bahwa kebahagiaan yang mereka miliki mendekati sempurna.

.

.

Dua pemuda berusia sembilanbelas tahun tak melepaskan pandangannya dari pasangan muda Munsell, yang berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka. Keduanya berjalan menuntun kuda masing-masing.

"Lihat, Kyklo dan Cheryl mereka pasangan yang _lovey-dovey_ sekali, ya? Hingga mereka tak ragu berciuman di tengah massa seperti ini."

Pemuda berambut pirang ikal menimpali ucapan rekannya. "Ya, mereka seakan memiliki dunia sendiri dan yang lain hanya menumpang."

"Dunia sendiri?"

Cardina menepuk pundak Angel. "Jika kau tetap seperti ini, selamanya menumpang di dunia milik orang lain tanpa pernah memiliki duniamu sendiri. Memangnya kau mau terus membujang sementara dua rekanmu menikah, Angel?"

Manik gelap Angel menatap manik biru laut di sebelahnya. "Maksudmu?"

Mengulas senyum pada pemuda Aaltonen, Cardina kemudian melambaikan tangan ke arah wanita berwajah manis yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Rosa!" teriaknya. Membuat si gadis terlihat tergopoh-gopoh, mempercepat langkah untuk menyambut kepulangan pemuda yang dikasihinya.

"Dia Rosa Carlstedt—kekasihku. Minggu depan aku berencana melamarnya," ucap Cardina dengan wajah berbinar, "jika aku sudah menyusul Kyklo menikah, memangnya kau mau menjadi bujangan sendirian? Makanya, kau harus segera mencari wanita."

Angel segera menggelengkan kepalanya, tentu ia tidak ingin menjadi laki-laki yang menyedihkan sendiri—hanya berkutat dengan besi sampai tua renta, sementara dua rekannya telah bahagia bersama wanita.

"Ya, Cardina. Kurasa saranmu tidak buruk juga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[selesai]**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Lama tidak menulis fic sepanjang ini orz *menyeka keringat*. Saya tidak menggunakan OC di fic ini, semua karakter yang disebutkan adalah karakter canon di novel BTF, yang sebagian belum muncul di manganya. Mungkin akan sulit dipahami oleh selain saya dan seme saya, yang mati-matian mengorek segala informasi tentang BTF yang masih terbatas itu, tapi saya berharap akan ada banyak fans yang mencintai pair KykloCharle juga nantinya :')

Maaf jika KykloCharle terlalu 'dewasa', salahkan setting jadul klasik mereka yang umur 15 sudah bisa menikah :3, lagipula keduanya sangat manis dan sikapnya sangat dewasa untuk ukuran umur karakter 15 tahun jika di setting modern. Tentang Cardina, kabarnya ia kelak akan memiliki kedekatan dengan Rosa. Sementara Angel, mungkin dia masih mencari wanita, ada yang berminat? :-)

Okelah, boleh saya minta pendapatnya? :3


End file.
